Microelectronic device technology has achieved wide popularity in recent years, as it provides a way to make very small electronic and mechanical structures and integrate these structures on a single substrate using conventional batch semiconductor processing techniques. While such microelectronic devices are becoming mainstream technologies, cost effectively packaging them in semiconductor packages for manufacture and ease of use remains challenging.